On Bended Knee
by SerenitydeLune
Summary: "We stood there silently as we stared into each other's eyes. Then, he took my hand and knelt..." Eclipse AU What if Edward proposed to Bella differently? What would change?


**Title:** On Bended Knee

**Author:** SerenitydeLune

**Summary**: We stood there silently as we stared into each others eyes. Then, he took my hand and knelt... Eclipse AU What if Edward proposed to Bella differently? What would change?

**Disclaimer**_**:**_I don't own anything. Well, maybe I own a few things, but _The Twilight Saga_ isn't one of them.

**A/N**: This chapter has not been edited. I will eventually go back and edit the chapter. However, if you're interested in beta reading this for me, PM me! *smile*

* * *

_It's better to be thought of as a fool and to surprise people once in a while than to be thought of as a brain and to let people down when they need you the most._

_ - _Julie Melanson

Alice was taking her time with my makeover. She had already finished with my makeup, now she was fixing my hair. She gently brushed my slightly wet hair with her fingers in an attempt to tame it. She was helping me get ready for a date with Edward, her brother, but most importantly, my soul mate. I usually didn't allow Alice to play Bella Barbie with me without a pout on my face, but the twin sets of golden eyes and the hypnotizing voice of my significant other forced me to comply.

_"Let Alice have her fun love,"_ Edward had said this morning. So, here I was, sitting in front of the vanity in my bedroom while Alice styled my hair.

I have no idea what to expect tonight. Edward wouldn't say where we were going or what we were doing. All I knew, from the Bloomingdale's bag that sat on my bed, was that it was somewhere special. Somewhere that is bound to be expensive.

But after what has happened over the past few days, hell the past few _weeks_, I would let this slide. We needed this. And besides, frustrating as he is sometimes, I love him too much to be angry with him for an extended period of time.

"Bella."

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to Alice's face in the mirror. My pixie best friend was smiling gently at me, almost as if she heard my thoughts. No doubt the far away expression I had on my face gave away my thoughts. Or Jasper was near by and told her in vampire speed what I was feeling and deduced my thoughts from there.

"Yes Alice?"

"I'm done with your hair. I'll leave you to put your dress on," she replied with a knowing smile. "You're going to look beautiful." She turned and left me to my own devices. She probably went downstairs where Charlie was watching TV. She has already seen me half-naked after the whole James incident last year. But she knew how much I enjoyed my privacy. Besides, the only person I wanted to see me half naked, or in any state of undress for that matter, runs out of the room when I am.

I stared into my reflection. Alice did an impeccable job as usual. My hair was put in an elegant bun with chopsticks sticking out of them. I was surprised it stayed because of how thick and stubborn my hair is. She framed my eyes with waterproof mascara, which enhanced them. She didn't bother with blush as usual. I blush enough. No need for the extra help. My lips, however, were a surprise. Just shows how much attention I was paying to Alice. I had bright red lipstick on. It didn't make me look like a clown. No, I felt sexy.

I stood up and grabbed the brown bag that sat on my bed. Inside of the bag was a little black dress with a peter pan collar and capped sleeves. There were a pair of black, sheer thigh highs in the bag as well. I loved it. Alice, being the psychic that she is, knew that I would the moment she decided to buy the dress. It was simple and elegant.

I removed the kimono I was wearing. Once again, I was thankful Alice left. I did not want her to see me in my lace bustier and boy shorts. I sighed. This is completely unnecessary. I could have just worn a bra and panties, as I usually would when I was out on a date with Edward. As much as I hate to admit it, but Edward was never going to see this. He's too much of a gentleman to. Although, the look on his face when he does...

No. I shouldn't think about it. It'll only get my hopes up.

I slowly slipped the dress on. As I did so, I couldn't help but imagine how it would feel to have Edward slowly remove it... How his strong, piano fingers would brush against my skin as he slid the dress down my body. How he would caress me as his hands traveled back up my body after removing it. How he would suck on my neck and how that would leave a mark. How he would press himself against me. How he would finally bring his lips onto mine and passionately kissing me...

Oh Bella. You need to stop now. I could feel my underwear getting wetter by the minute. Heat filled my face. I really hope no one would sense just how aroused I was. It was bad enough I was perpetually aroused around Edward! No doubt he can smell just how wet he made me every time I was around him.

I took the thigh highs and sat down. I didn't want to fall over as I attempted to put them on. I wanted an evening with Edward, not with Carlisle at the hospital. Once I finished dressing, Alice came back in with a pair of black high heels in her hand.

"If you think I'm wearing those death traps, you are dead wrong," I scowled. I knew I was acting like a child, but those things would kill me. The dress was short damn it! If I tripped I would end up flashing whomever was around! And God only knows how many bones I'll break when I trip.

"Well it's a good thing I'm dead already right?" she replied cheekily. "When are you going to trust me with these things? I know you won't trip. I've 'seen' it." She pointed to her head as as she continued.

"Alright, fine." I sighed. I better make sure I have a pair of flats in my - Oh oops, I didn't mean to make a decision.

"Nope. Don't even think about it Isabella Swan! You are wearing these all night! Besides, Edward is going to love you in them," she snickered and handed me the shoes. I huffed and slid them on.

I went over to the full body mirror that Alice was kind enough to give me last year. Apparently it's important for everyone to have one to make sure they don't look ridiculous. As much as I hated to admit it, the shoes were surprisingly easy to walk in. Plus they completed the ensemble.

She smiled at my reflection. I looked really good. Sexy for that matter. "You're amazing," I told her as I observed my reflection. Seeing the finished product reminded me that as much as I hated Bella Barbie, the torture sessions were worth it because I was able to spend time with my best friend and the finished product never made me feel like a clown. I turned around and hugged the pixie like vampire. "Thank you."

"Your welcome! Didn't I tell you that you would look beautiful?"

"Yes Alice, you did. I bow down to your greatness," I retorted with a grin.

I was so absorbed with our conversation that I didn't hear Charlie come up until he gasped. I turned to my father. His eyes were slightly teary. What?

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked gently as I walked to him. He surprised me even more when he took me into his arms. It was such an un-Charlie move. He didn't show affection like this very often. But when he did, it always caught me off guard.

"You look beautiful Bells. My little girl isn't a little girl anymore. Where did time go?" he said as he pulled away slightly to look at my face.

"I'll always be your little girl," I told him. We smiled at each other before he moved away.

Then, we heard the bell ring. Oh God. Edward's here!

"I'll get it!" Alice had raised her hand like she was answering a question at school and danced out of my room and down the stairs. Charlie and I smiled at her antics.

"So after your date, you're going to their place to spend the night with Alice?" he asked.

"Yup, that's the plan." Well, that's our cover story. Alice and the rest of the Cullens are hunting tonight leaving Edward and I to our own devices. If Charlie knew about this he would see red.

"And, uh, you're sleeping in the guest room?"

"Yeah." No, I'm sleeping in Edward's arms tonight in his unnecessary bed.

"I know I gave you the, uh, _talk,_ a few weeks ago-"

"Dear God, Dad!" Oh God, Charlie, please! Not now! Not while my vampire boyfriend and best friend, who can hear everything, are downstairs! "Dad! Like I said before. You really don't need to give me the talk. Still a virgin. Don't think that's changing any time soon!"

"Okay, okay! But just remember, if something... does happen, use protection."

I didn't need a mirror to know I looked as red as a tomato. I could feel the heat in my cheeks. Charlie wasn't any better. Having the sex talk with your teenage daughter was never easy.

"Bella! Edward is here!" Alice. I love you. Wish she came in sooner though...

"Ok! Bye Dad!" I grabbed my purse that was in Alice's delicate (oh how looks can be deceiving) hands and ran downstairs. Probably not a smart idea in heels, but I needed to get away from Charlie and his embarrassing questions. Of course, in a Bella-style move, I tripped over nothing. I braced myself for impact, only to find myself wrapped in the cool arms of my Edward.

He chuckled. "Did you really think I would let you fall love?"

I shook my head and smiled thankfully at him. I leaned up and pressed my lips against his. He immediately responded. Sadly, he pulled away too soon. I pouted. He smiled my favorite smile, the half-crocked smile he only used with me. I licked my lips. I could never get enough of his kisses. They left me warm and tingly. And wet.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," he whispered into my ear before he slid his lips down to my neck and gently kissed it. "Absolutely mouthwatering."

"You don't look too bad yourself Mr. Cullen," I replied. Actually, he looked like sex on legs more than usual in his azure suit, but that was something I wouldn't say to him as much as I wanted to. It brought out his features even more. Damn. I was dripping now. I blushed; I knew he could smell just how aroused I was.

I looked down, utterly embarrassed at my reactions to him. But who wouldn't have that reaction when he looked like _this_?

Edward brought his hand to my cheek. "What's wrong love?"

"Nothing," I looked up into his to his topaz eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," he leaned down and, for the second time in the past few minutes, our lips met in the middle. Once again, it ended too soon.

We stood there silently for a few moments and shared a few eskimo kisses. I loved moments like this.

"So," I began as I caressed his back. I could feel his muscles stiffen as I did. Yes. "Where are we going?"

"Well Ms. Swan, we are going..."

"Yes?"

"To your surprise."

Damn. I had hoped it would work.

"So, you won't tell me?"

He laughed, his eyes dancing with joy. "It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I did now will it?"

I was really tempted to stick my tongue out at him. But I held myself back. "Alright. I will wait patiently for this surprise."

"You've always enjoyed my surprises."

Most of the time, yes. I nodded before I smiled back at him. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes, we shall." He took my arm and walked me towards the Vanquish. Okay, so it must be a very, very special surprise if Edward is using his special occasion car. As usual, he opened the door for me and I slid in. Mindful of my father's eyes that suddenly appeared in one of the windows, he jogged at human speed to the driver's side.

Before long, we were on our way. After a few minutes of driving, he stopped the car and reached into his pocket. I wonder what he was doing. I looked around and saw that we were just a few blocks away from Charlie's place.

"Is it alright if I blindfold you?" he asked. I turned to him and saw he had a royal blue scarf in his hands.

I nodded hesitantly. He reached towards me and covered my eyes with the scarf. "Now I'm even more curious about where we're going."

"I know you would be. But if I don't do this, you might figure out where we're going," he replied, his voice sounded husky, was he okay. Wait, was he _aroused_ by the sight of me blindfolded?

"Are you alright sweetheart?" I usually didn't call him 'sweetheart' but it just came out. It's a good thing he couldn't read my mind because the possibility of him aroused right now left me giddy.

"I'm alright love."

"Okay..."

He chuckled. "You have nothing to worry about. Trust me."

I felt the car move again. This time around, I could feel that we were going faster than before. Actually, faster than usual. I guess with my eyes covered he felt more comfortable driving at insane speeds. Stupid speed demon of a vampire.

I don't know how far we drove considering Edward was driving like a maniac. All I knew was that we have driven for at least forty-five minutes. Only reason why I was able to guess that was because we were able to listen to the first act of _Faust_.

Neither of us spoke the whole time. It was fine. We weren't the type of couple that needed to fill the silence with conversations. Our body language spoke for us. Although I couldn't see a thing, my fingers still found his. The constant electricity between us was only enhanced the moment we touched and that was enough for the both of us.

I could feel that we were coming to a stop soon as the car began to slow down. Not much, but enough to notice. I wondered where we were. Edward was being especially secretive about this surprise of his. I did know, however, that I was actually excited, yet, a bit apprehensive at the same time. I hated it when he spent money on me. I truly did. My reaction to his unnecessary bed should have been a fantastic indication.

Not long after I felt the car slow, we came to a complete stop. "Are you going to remove the blindfold anytime soon?" I asked. I just wanted to see what he had planned for us tonight already. The wait was finally getting to me.

"Soon love," he promised. I heard the car door open and two seconds later, my door was open. So we were in a secluded area. Okay...

"Careful," he said as he helped me out of the Vanquish.

Once I was steady, Edward, who has yet to remove the blindfold, guided me towards wherever we were headed to.

Finally, we stopped and he removed my blindfold. I had to blink several times for my eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room. But once they adjusted, I gasped. It was stunning, welcoming.

The first thing my eye caught was the large glass wall to my right. I immediately knew this belonged to the Cullens. It seemed to be Esme's signature to have one placed in each house they owned. But other than that, the mansion looked like an English manor. It was two stories high. Opposite of the glass wall was a grand staircase that split on the first landing. Above that was a stained glass window.

"Come on," Edward called. I snapped out of my daze to look into his eyes. "I'll take you on a tour of this floor. We'll save the other floor for a later time."

I nodded as we began to walk. The Cullen mansion at Forks had nothing on this. This was something else. It was much larger, although it was only two stories high.

The first room we went into housed a swimming pool. A. Swimming. Pool. My eyes widened. I knew the Cullens were rich, but this... A swimming pool? How big is this place? "Uhh..."

"We all like to swim, it is quite relaxing. However, since we can't go to a public swimming pool -or a public beach for that matter - without worrying about the sun, most of our homes have a pool. The only reason why we don't have one in Forks is because it's not large enough," he replied as if he was just talking about the weather.

"How deep is it?" I didn't see any indication marks of just how deep it was, but from what I could see, it was pretty deep.

"It has a depth of thirty-three feet over at that end," as he spoke, he pointed to the deeper part. "This side here is three feet deep. It slowly gets deeper up until you reach the ladder over there and from that point, it plunges down."

Note to self, never pass that ladder.

"It's so clear," I whispered as I kneeled down to put my hand into the water.

"The others come here sometimes after they hunt. Esme has a rule that if you do come here, you need to make sure the house is maintained. This includes the pool." he replied as he, too, knelt down to place his hand in the water. I couldn't help but picture Edward as a pool boy... Yum.

"I wish we can swim here a little," I said as my hand reached for his.

"Alice packed a bag for you. There should be a bathing suit in there."

We sat there silently for a couple of minutes. "Alright, what else is there to see?"

Edward smiled as he helped me back up. He didn't say anything at all; he led me out of the room.

"Emmett and Rosalie's room are over there. Adjacent to their room is the entertainment room," he pointed out as we walked by it.

"Why is their room here on the first floor?" I asked.

"Well this is one of Esme's favorite houses and you know how she is with our home in Forks. So she essentially ordered them to stay down on the first floor to minimize the damage when their... together."

Wild, uninhibited vampire sex must leave a bigger trail of destruction than I originally thought. Wow.

We continued on the tour as he pointed out areas of interest.

"Carlisle's study is down here as well, along with one of the libraries."

"One of the libraries?" I asked.

"Yes, this library houses copies of books and letters that could only be found in one other place."

"Volterra."

He nodded. "The room is specifically tailored to make sure that nothing is ruined. The conditions are set just right. The other library is for all the books we have collected over the years as well as Jasper's office."

I looked at the door that Edward pointed out. Next to the door was a key pad where I guess they could alter the conditions for the room as well as unlock it. As much as I wanted to see what was inside I felt that it was not the right time. Maybe next time.

Suddenly I heard my stomach growl. I looked down at it, silently cursing it out. Edward could only chuckle.

"Come on. I'll show you the dining hall. We should feed that stomach of yours before it gets any louder."

My stomach growled again, as if it knew what Edward said and agreed.

* * *

**A/N**: Shall I continue? Oh and did you see my shout out to Rob? He looked absolutely delicious in the NYC Cosmopolis premiere. I'll post links to the pictures for the outfits and the house.

If I continued, I'll try to post a chapter every week and on the same day.

Review and I'll give you a small sneak peak at the next chapter! See you soon!


End file.
